Pokemon Learning League Cyberbullying
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Ash, Misty and Iris come to Nimbasa City and decide to go to the amusement park and are having a great. After they stop to get some ice cream, they see a young girl who is getting really frustrated with some nasty emails.


Pokemon Learning League

Cyberbullying

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Iris, Axew, Ash, Pikachu and Misty arriving in Nimbasa City on a partly cloudy afternoon and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris: Oh, hi, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Hey.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: Hi.

Ash: So, Misty, where would you like to go to?

Misty: I don't know. What places does Nimbasa City have?

Iris: Well, we can go to the amusement park.

Misty: Okay.

_(They head down the road to the park.)_

Misty: By the way, what rides do they have?

Iris: They have all kinds of things.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: Yeah. You're going to have a great time.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(They arrive at the amusement park.)_

Ash: So, what do you want to do first?

Misty: Hmm. Let's go on that.

_(She points to the roller coaster.)_

Ash and Iris: All right.

_(They head inside. Once there, they get into the cars.)_

Ash: Here we go.

_(The cars take off at a burst of speed. Then, they make twists and turns.)_

All: Whoa!

Pikachu: Pika!

Axew: Axew!

_(They approach the hills and go up and down them really fast.)_

All _(excited)_: AHHH!

_(They then go through the loop-the-loops. Afterwards, they get off the ride.)_

Ash: That was great!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Misty: Now what?

Iris: Let's head over there.

_(She points over to the bumper cars.)_

Ash: Okay.

_(They each get into a car. The ride starts up. Ash rams right in to Iris.)_

Ash: Got you!

Pikachu: Pika!

_(He drives away.)_

Iris _(playfully)_: Don't think you'll get away with that!

_(She tries to go after him.)_

Misty _(playfully)_: I'm going to get you guys!

_(Later, they go over to a Ferris wheel.)_

Misty: What do you say, guys?

_(Ash and Iris nod their heads. They go inside one of the pods, the ride starts up and they reach eventually the top of it.)_

Misty _(amazed)_: Wow, look at that view.

_(They see the entire city and the mountains over the horizon.)_

Ash: It's amazing.

Pikachu: Pika.

_(The wheel starts turning again and they return to the ground.)_

Iris: So, what you want to do now?

Ash: Let's go get some ice cream?

Both: Sounds good.

_(They head over to the ice cream stand and have some. Ash has chocolate, Misty has vanilla and Iris has strawberry.)_

Ash: Mmm, this is good.

Pikachu: Pika.

Misty: you said it.

_(As they enjoy their ice cream, they hear someone angrily groaning. They look over and see a young girl, Tammy, on her laptop. She has brown hair in a hair bun, red shirt, blue suspenders and white sneakers. They go over to her.)_

Misty: Excuse me?

_(Tammy look over to her.)_

Tammy: Yes, can I help you with something?

Misty: Yes. What is it you're doing there?

Anabel: I'm just checking my emails.

Misty: Oh.

Tammy: I'm Tammy. It's nice to meet you.

Misty: Thanks. I'm Misty

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is my buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: Tammy, what

Tammy: I've been getting really insulting emails.

_(They see some of the emails.)_

Ash: Oh, that is pretty nasty.

Tammy: Yeah, they've been coming all in day, and it's really getting on my nerves.

Ash: Well, do you know who's been sending them?

Tammy: No, I don't.

Misty: Well, have you tried ignoring them?

Tammy: Yes, but that didn't work at all. _(She hears a chime and checks them again. She groans angrily.)_ This is getting ridiculous!

Ash: Well, maybe Diana can you help you with this.

Tammy: Really?

Ash: Yep.

Diana: Hey, guys. How's it going?

Misty: Great, Diana. This is Tammy.

Diana: Hi, Tammy. Pleasure to meet you.

Tammy: Thanks, same to you.

Misty: What are you doing there?

Diana: I'm teaching Torchic to use Overheat.

Iris: That's cool.

Diana: It is, but it'll be hard to pull it off. So, what are you doing?

Ash: We're having some fun at the Nimbasa amusement park.

Diana: That's good.

Misty: We found Tammy really angry because she's been getting pretty nasty emails from someone

Diana: Sure. Tammy's being a victim of cyberbullying.

Tammy: Okay, but how do I handle it?

Diana: To start with, you can try psyching them out. If it's a random person is bullying you, try messing with their minds or make clever or smart comebacks that'll make them want to leave.

Ash: Okay, what else is there?

Diana: Yes, take some time away from the computer. Yeah, it sounds weird, but what it does is help you regain your perspective and distant yourself from the bullying.

Iris: What else can she do?

Diana: She can tell someone about it. If the situation doesn't get any better, don't keep quiet about it and tell a trusted friend about it.

Misty: Anything else?

Diana: You can block them from emailing you. It's the simplest solution and often the most effective.

Tammy: Those can be really helpful.

Diana: Yes, they can, but what's important to remember is that most cyberbullies are just scared and are full of talk. They're doing it to fill a void they have or just get a thrill out of it. Oh, and if it really gets out of hand report to the authorities.

Tammy: Okay.

Diana: So, guys, you want to do something?

Misty: Of course.

_(Pan left to a left side panel.)_

Diana: You guys ready?

Ash: You bet.

Pikachu: Pika.

Diana: Okay, then. Here, we have a guy who has been getting posts telling him to drop dead and go away. What do you think he should do?

Iris: He should psych him or her out.

Diana: Okay, Iris. This has been getting nonstop nasty emails about herself and is starting to feel a little scared. What do you think she should do?

Misty: She should take some time away from her computer.

Diana: Sure, Misty. This guy's been receiving messages about how worthless he and his Pokemon are and they're still coming in. What do you think he should do?

Ash: He should block him or her.

Diana: All right, Ash. Here, this girl has been getting harassing emails saying how worthless she is. What do you think she should do?

Tammy: She should tell someone about it.

Diana: Okay, Tammy. You guys did great.

Iris: Thanks, Diana.

Axew: Axew.

Diana: No problem, Iris. Now, Torchic and I have to get back to training. See you guys later.

Misty: See you.

_(Ash puts the Pokepilot away.)_

Iris: Okay. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ You guys up for it? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ All right.

Tammy: Do you guys do this a lot?

Ash: Yes, we do.

_(Cut to three of Tammy's emails.)_

Ash: All right, let's get to it. This email says that she a weakling and will never be a great trainer. What do you think she should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_

Iris: This one is saying very harassing things about her. What do you think she should do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.) _Block them. Oh, yeah.

Misty: What do you think she should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ She should psych them out.

_(Cut back to them and Ash speaks.)_

Ash: Thanks, you guys.

Pikachu: Pika.

Tammy: Thanks for the help, guys.

Iris: It was no trouble, Tammy.

Axew: Axew.

_(She returns to the laptop, checking her emails.)_

Misty: So, what do you guy want to do now?

Ash: Let's go ride the roller coaster again.

Iris: All right.

_(They start to walk over to it, but Misty stops.)_

Misty: Hold on, guys.

_(She goes back over to Tammy.)_

Misty _(inviting)_: Tammy, would you like to join us on the coaster?

Tammy: Sure.

Misty: That's good.

_(They return to the others and they all turn to the viewers.)_

All: Thanks a lot, guys.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them outside the roller coaster.)_

Iris: That was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? (She waits for an answer from the viewers.) Oh, good. We'll see you later, then.

Axew: Axew.

_(They all wave goodbye to the viewers and they all go on the roller coaster. It then irises out, ending the episode.)_


End file.
